


The Owl and the Snow

by CaceyDoesThings



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Bears, Birds, Blood Loss, Blood and Gore, Body Possession, Childhood Memories, Depression, Dog Fighting, Dogs, Falling In Love, Hospitalization, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced One Night Stand, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Panic Attacks, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Violence, Public Display of Affection, Repressed Memories, Scars, Slurs, Spirit Animals, Suicidal Thoughts, Swimming, Underwater, spiritual possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaceyDoesThings/pseuds/CaceyDoesThings
Summary: Part 2 is done! I don’t really know what else to write so… shoot some ideas my way!-CaceyDoesThings





	1. Chapter 1

It was cold. That was his first thought as he drifted on the verge of sleep and wake. His feet were sweating through his thick fluffy socks but cold nipped at his nose and ears. He silently cursed the cold Canadian weather and slid out from under his thick blankets. He wished he hadn’t kept the windows open, there was frost hedging the glass and small clumps of snow were stuck to the screen. He tapped the top of the screen and watched the small flakes tumble to the windowsill. There was a thick blanket of snow in the yard, untouched other than a few small prints from birds. A small smile graced his features as he watched the still slumbering neighborhood. A few strands of hair fell into his vision, knocking him out of his trance. Glancing at the clock, he squinted, trying to get his eyes to focus on the number displayed in a glaring red. He sighed in relief as he finally read the digital clock: 9 am. He still had plenty of time to record and edit a video for his fans. A realization struck him rather suddenly, he needed someone to record with.

After about a half an hour of failed attempts to record with friends he was left with few options. One option struck his fancy, his best friend Delirious. Evan hovered the mouse over the call button. He briefly wondered if his mysterious friend would be awake this early seeing as during one recording session he joined at 9 pm. It was 9 am in North Carolina as well and if he was awake, which was unlikely, he would probably be busy. Evan ran a hand through his messy faux hawk and leaned back in his chair. Sliding his phone out of his pocket, he searched for a certain contact. He briefly hesitated before typing.

_Hey Luke! You up? I think it’s 9 am there as well… sorry if Im waking you up. Do you know if Jonathan is up? I’m not sure if he would be up this early. I know you’d probably be up and you live near him… tell me if hes up, yeah?_ He read the text out loud to himself before sending it.

“And now we play the waiting game.” Evan muttered to himself. Just as he finished his sentence Luke texted him back.

_**Luke:** Hey dude! Yeah, Im up. Jonathan isnt tho, he had a rough night ;) He should be up in a bit tho, yall plannin on recording?_

_**Evan:** Yeah, whats with the winky face? Is he okay?_

_**Luke:** Hes fine. Went to the bar last night and got drunk off his ass_

_**Evan:** Ah, tell him to skype me when he wakes up, i have some ideas for a vid_

_**Luke:** Sure, ya comin to the con theyre holdin here? ;)_

_**Evan:** Dunno yet, stop using that fuckin winky face_

_**Luke:** Nah, hope ya come dude. I know the gang will be happy to see ya_

Evan smiled softly at the glimmer of hope that it may be Ryan, Smitty, or Jonathan… it was a small hope but one he grasped onto nonetheless. The three of them seemed to be getting more comfortable with the idea of showing their faces. In fact, Craig knew what Smitty looked like, Luke knew what Jonathan looked like, and Ryan was posting pictures and videos of his hands and his dog Buddy. Jonathan seemed the least likely of the three but he was still making progress. He jumped slightly at the far too loud Skype notification. Silently cursing himself for being startled so easily, he answered the call while sliding his headset on.

“Hi, Evan…” murmured a groggy Jonathan from the other line. Evan could’ve sworn his heart skipped a beat at hearing Jonathan’s sleep heavy, rumbling voice mumble his real name. ‘Uh… you there?” Jonathan mumbled and scratching sounds emitted from the headset as he tapped his mic. Evan let out the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

“Yeah! I’m here. Sorry, I got distracted.” Evan lied and closed his eyes, imagining what his friend looked like and how their meeting would go for what must have been the thousandth time.

“Oh, cool. Sorry for being late. I forgot we were going to record and I got a little too drunk last night. I had some… things I had to take care of first.” Jonathan slurred sleepily and Evan could hear him ushering something out of the room, his voice growing quieter for a moment and a door clicking shut.

“It’s fine! I figured you were up to something so I didn’t bother calling you. Plus, it meant I got to be mesmerized by early morning light glistening off of fresh clean snow… jesus, that got unnecessarily poetic, sorry. You would love it though, you should come visit me in Toronto sometime! When you want to of course! When you feel comfortable showing your face! No rush!” Evan had begun to panic and hoped he wasn’t pushing his friend. Jonathan let out a rumbling laugh and Evan was calmed almost instantly. He was using his good mic and the asian silently thanked god, any god, for blessing him.

“Maybe someday. I don’t know if I could leave my baby here. Sure, Luke could take care of her but she’ll miss me…” Jonathan trailed off into thought, almost speaking too quietly for the shocked man to hear.

“Your baby?” Evan asked in a startled and confused tone of voice, “what baby? An actual human baby? A child?” He was starting to get worried there was something Jonathan wasn’t telling him. He knew the man liked his privacy but damn! Jonathan started laughing fully, wheezing slightly, and Evan couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s maniacal giggling.

“No, of course not!” Jonathan started when he could breath again, “she’s a pitbull! Her name’s Isla and she’s a huge sweetheart. I got her from the pound. They had just gotten her from a dog fighting place, luckily they got her young enough that she hadn’t been trained into aggression yet! She had a broken leg but it healed pretty well. She only limps slightly. She’s gorgeous! She has a short and stocky little body that makes me waddle. She has striking blue eyes that are lighter blue than Wildcat’s! It stands out against her dark gray pelt. She’s super muscular and has cute floppy ears and a long tail. They didn’t dock her for some reason… Did you know the reason dogs have docked ears and tails is so they don’t get stepped on and crushed by cattle! I’m glad I got to the pound when I did because she was about to be put down! She looked so happy when I pet her. She’s so precious and cute! She is so damn cute!” Jonathan took in a deep breath and panted a bit after rambling for so long. Evan laughed and decided to cut him off before he passed out.

“Alright, I get it. You have a deep and burning passion for pitbulls and Isla,” Evan laughed again and turned his webcam on, smiling brightly, “Where did you get that name?” He combed his fingers through his messy black faux hawk and suddenly wished he had a dog. It seemed like all his friends had dogs. Lui and David with Joe. Tyler has Kino, Archie, and Chief. Ryan has the adored Buddy. His kinda friend Chilled had Rex. It seemed about time to get a dog. Evan laughed softly and looked up at his webcam. Jonathan was being oddly quiet. “Do you think I should get a dog?” he asked softly, trying to get the conversation going again.

“Hm? Oh! Yeah, yeah.” Jonathan mumbled in reply, seeming to be very distracted. Evan huffed. This was going nowhere. Might as well record and change the subject.

“Alright! We should start recording. I think it’s time to break out Batcoon and Night Owl!” Evan shouted as Canadian-ly as he muster, trying to gain his friend’s attention again. “Brock said he might join us but Lui is busy with David being mopey about Joe being sick and having a hard time getting inspired for a song. He’s trying to get David to stop being a mopey dick and pay for the medical bills for Joe. It’d be better if only Brock joins us and joins late. What with the running gag of EarlyBird being late all the time.” Evan finished, smiling.

“Sure! Sounds fun! What are we going to do? Glitch into the comedy club? Fail a heist? Get drunk in your apartment? Glitch the absolute fuck out of the game? Make a car horn song? Blow up the military base? Fail to steal a jet?” Jonathan rattled off a list of a few things they’ve done in the past, causing Evan to burst into laughter.

“Relax! I’ll tell you when we get into the game.” Evan told his giddy friend and turned off his webcam. He could have sworn that Jonathan sighed sadly but he shrugged it off as his imagination.


	2. Part 2

As he opened his recording software a comfortable silence grew between them with nothing but mouse clicks and their breathing breaking the silence. Evan grabbed his controller and rested his thumbs on the worn joysticks, smiling at the memories it brought him. His heater rumbled to life in the background, slowly warming the cold recording office.

“How cold is it there?” Jonathan asked quietly, attempting to make small talk while Evan flicked through his outfits for Night Owl.

“Uh… not too cold for me, pretty sure your North Carolinan ass would freeze to death.” Evan paused and leaned over to get a closer look at his thermostat, “I had my window open all night so it’s probably around 30 degrees… fahrenheit that is.” Jonathan made an over exaggerated gasp that made Evan roll his eyes.

“How are you not an owlsicle?” Jonathan asked and began giggling stupidly at his own dumb joke. Evan scoffed and made his character creep up on Jonathan before punching his stupid raccoon mask. “Hey! It’s a serious question!” Jonathan yelled indignantly before chasing after Evan. The asian ran into his apartment and they both began mocking the long and drawn out animation.

“How long does it take a Canadian to let in a clown, jesus.” Evan drawled and they both sat in silence for a few moments before laughter erupted from both of them. It took a few moments for the two men to catch their breath and calm down. Evan decided it was time to put his plan into action.

Evan pulled out his in-game phone and ordered a helicopter from Pegasus, spawning a helicopter outside his apartment. He leaned back in his chair, his hands were sweating and it was becoming difficult to hold his controller.

“I’ll be right back. I’m gonna turn off my heater before I melt.” Evan complained into his mic and waited for Jonathan to acknowledge his warning.

“Okay! I’ll wait in de choppa!” Jonathan replied in a shitty attempt at an Arnold Schwarzenegger impression. Evan smiled softly at his ridiculous friend before taking off his headset and setting them on his desk. He slid out of his leather chair and walked over to the thermostat. Squinting at the small lettering he attempted to turn off the heater. He twisted the dial with a flame symbol above it and his heater rumbled into sleep.

“There we go…” Evan muttered to himself and yawned loudly, “I shouldn’t have stayed up so late..” He sat down in his chair and pulled his headphones on. Jonathan was talking to his viewers about something so Evan decided to stay quiet.

“If you guys are ever upset remember that there is someone who loves you. Whether romantically or platonically, someone loves you. Someone will be there for you. You’re all beautiful. If you don’t see it… get a better mirror… stare a little longer… find someone who sees all the good in you and helps you see it. Don’t let them go. Sometimes all you need is good friends and someone to love… trust me. Of course, seeing a doctor or therapist helps but if you can’t afford it… god friends to vent and talk to are the next best thing. Friends like Luke are what helped keep me alive and going in highschool… if you can’t find friends… then write, draw, sing, play an instrument… do something that helps you.” Jonathan was crying at this point and Evan wanted nothing more than to hug him, kiss his tears away, and tell him he was beautiful.

“Hey… are you okay, Jonathan?” Evan asked quietly and listened to the other man try to pull himself together.

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m fine…” Jonathan replied, panicking a bit and still crying slightly. Evan sighed sadly and shook his head.

“Please don’t lie to me Jonathan. Let me help you,” Evan spoke in a gently tone, trying to calm his friend. Jonathan was still crying softly but seemed to be trying to hide it.

“I… I’m sorry. I started thinking and it went to a dark place… I figured I might as well make it inspirational for my fans… “ Jonathan mumbled.

“Jonathan… look at me,” Evan said softly and turned on his webcam, “Your fans love you. They wouldn’t want to see you sad. I don’t I want to see you sad. Please, let me help you… let’s talk.” Evan was looking directly at his webcam so Jonathan would know he was serious, tears pricking at the edge of his vision and a determined look in his eyes. Jonathan took in a deep shaky breath and his Skype picture buffered before showing his true face. Evan gasped, even with a bad webcam and having just been sobbing the man looked more beautiful than Evan could have imagined. His eyes were red and puffy and his nose was red and runny but he was still stunning. He had smooth tan caramel skin, a sharp jawline, a pair of beautiful heterochromatic eyes, one a shimmering blue like arctic waters and one a pale forest green, adorable fluffy brown hair that was impossibly messy, and a slightly faded scar across his right brow. Evan was in love.

“That bad, huh?” Jonathan asked and laughed softly. His response knocked Evan out of his trance.

“What? No, you’re gorgeous! You should’ve shown me your face way sooner!” Evan replied and laughed. Jonathan’s cheeks flushed a light pink and he covered his mouth with his hand, looking away and appearing thoroughly embarrassed.

“That wasn’t the reaction I was expecting…” Jonathan replied and giggled nervously. Evan couldn’t be more in love if he tried.

“Well, you’re hot. Now that that’s out of the way… why are you upset? Do I need to fight somebody?” Evan asked jokingly and felt a rush of pride at Jonathan’s giggling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 is done! I don’t really know what else to write so… shoot some ideas my way!  
> -CaceyDoesThings


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter mentions self-harm, mental hospitals, as well as other potentially triggering content. Reader discretion is advised.

“No, I’m just stuck in a depressive rut…” Jonathan sniffled and wiped his eyes with the heel of his palm, smiling softly. Evan wished with all his heart that he could be there for the man and help him with his depression.

“I’m going to come to North Carolina and I will help you beat your depression with a god damn broom!” The Canadian shouted with a determined look on his tan face. Jonathan giggled and smiled widely.

“Thank you, Evan… you really don’t have to, though…” the beautiful man replied and brushed his hair back with his long slender fingers. Evan frowned, Jonathan’s loose sleeves had fallen, revealing scars as well as fresher wounds. Some had Hello Kitty bandaids on them.

“Jonathan… have you been cutting?” Evan asked sternly. Jonathan quickly yanked his sleeves down.

“N-no! Well… maybe a little… Luke has been helping me, though! He’s actually… the one who put these Hello Kitty bandaids on… “ Jonathan replied and chuckled softly. Evan wasn’t in the mood for laughter anymore. He turned to his other monitor and started typing furiously, keys clacking loudly from the intensity with which he was hitting them. Jonathan anxiously rubbed his arms, wincing slightly when he accidentally pulled on a scab. “You… you don’t have to do this…” he mumbled. Evan turned and looked at his webcam, expression softening.

“But I do. You’re amazing, Jonathan. I want to help you. I can’t stand seeing you like this… do you take meds?” Evan asked, thinking about what the man said earlier.

“No…” Jonathan said softly and took a deep breath before continuing. “I’d have to stay for at least a week at a mental hospital… I don’t want to stay at a place like that… my fans would worry and I’d have to explain why I would be gone. I don’t want our friends and fans to worry… I went to one of those places when I was young… the shelter didn’t have room for me and they were tired of me getting into fights… no foster home wanted me… so they sent me to the mental hospital… they held children who were alcoholics, had drug problems or were just a general nuisance… I got into a lot of fights… that’s where I got this scar,” he paused and pointed to the small scar across his brow, “I got put into obs a lot… it was a small, dark, dank room where you couldn’t do much… they had cameras and would watch you… they kept a poor eye on it and I managed to sneak in plastic spoons, snap them, and harm myself with them… never the same way twice… they eventually caught me… that place was scary… there was one kid… he would repeatedly smash his head against the wall… the thud would echo down the halls as all the patients went quiet and all the nurses hurried to stop him… it was terrifying… the resounding thud still haunts my nightmares… the patients had this strange caste system… it was so odd… I quickly clambered my way to the top… but many others weren’t as lucky… it was scary and the thought of it makes me sick… it was horrible to watch people bully and toy with those who were,” he paused and shuddered, “‘retarded’ or emotionally… unstable. Too many kids left as hollow husks of the bright and lively children they used to be… my roommate and I were pretty close… I’d borrow his books and read until the nurses forced me to go to sleep… we talked a lot… he had schizophrenia and memory issues so he’d often forget our conversations but it definitely helped me… he often talked about how he was raped by his grandfather… I would often draw and we generally helped each other survive…” Jonathan finished finally, tears welling in his eyes that held a haunted look. Evan was silent for a long time, unsure how to respond and choking back tears.

“I'm… I’m so sorry…” Evan replied quietly. He had no idea how to respond to this. Jonathan looked at his webcam with a pained expression and ended the call. “God damn it…” Evan muttered and tried to call the man back but he had already set his Skype to Do Not Disturb. Evan sighed and ran his hand through his messy faux hawk. He pulled his phone out of his pocket, he only had one person who would be able to contact Jonathan. Evan chose this words carefully while he typed out the message to Luke. _Hey, Luke! Can you check on Jonathan for me? He admitted some stuff and I didn’t respond well. He’s upset._ He read the message over briefly before sending it, knowing it wouldn’t take Luke too long to respond if the message was about Jonathan.

_**Luke:** Yall a thing now?_

_**Evan:** What?_

_**Luke:** What did he admit?_

_**Evan:** Some stuff about his childhood. Y did u ask if we r together?_

_**Luke:** Cause yall are obviously into each other_

Evan set his phone down. That was enough talk with Luke for today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter! I wanted to get this out so I could continue writing more!


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! I've had this done for a few days just never got around to posting it... sorry, loves! Hope you enjoy it! <3

He sighed and placed his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Jonathan,” Evan muttered and wished he had had a better response. Now his best friend was pissed off at him. Evan slowly lifted his face out of his hands and looked at his second monitor. Wincing at the website, he reminded himself that this was for Jonathan. He stared down the flight prices as if glaring at them would make them cheaper. “I’ll get a one-way ticket and stay with Jonathan… or Luke if Jonathan refuses to talk to me…” Evan murmured to himself. He felt gross spending this much money on something that wasn’t for charity or his fans. “It’s for Jonathan…” Evan murmured to himself and took a deep breath. He huffed out the breath angrily and rubbed his face. “I love you, Jonathan but you test my patience.” the Canadian muttered to himself and thought of the man’s gorgeous face. He was far more stunning than Evan could have ever imagined. His personality was amazing and his voice like silk. His laugh was Evan’s favorite trait. The way he giggled that sometimes escalated into slightly wheezing laughter made Evan flee warm. He was deeply in love with the man and wanted to tell him and kiss him until the gorgeous son of a bitch loved himself too. He wanted to trail his lips across every inch of the man’s tan body and tell him how perfect he was, no matter his scars. Evan was startled back to reality by the Psycho text tone of his phone, alerting him that Luke texted him. He snatched his phone off the desk to see if Luke was going to say anything about Jonathan.

 

__**Luke:** Your stunned silence is very reassuring.  
**Evan:** Get your Monsters Inc references out of here  
**Evan:** How is Jonathan??  
**Luke:** Chill, he’s fine.  
**Luke:** He just needs time.  
**Luke:** He’s in the pool right now, it helps him relax.  
**Evan:** Okay, tell me when he’s ready to talk.  
**Luke:** Aight, dude  
**Luke:** Want a pic?  
**Evan:** Screw off 

 

Evan rolled his eyes and set his phone down, leaning back in his chair. He looked out the window at the snowy landscape. Perhaps a little cold would help free his mind. Evan stood up from his chair, beginning a search for his stupid gray beanie. He opened the recording office door before turning around and stalking back to his computer, turning off the recording software and laptop. Evan huffed, he’d edit the video later. As much as he’d love to show his fans the gorgeous man, he respected his privacy. He turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Evan glanced around the living room for his beanie, overturning piles of paper and countless sticky notes before spotting the suspect on his guitar stand. “There you are you little shit.” He muttered to himself and grabbed it off the stand. Evan pulled the beanie on, a large tuft of faux hawk sticking out. He briefly considered bringing his guitar with him to get some practice or maybe even start a new song. “No… need to focus on unwinding.” the Asian mumbled to himself and grabbed his jacket off a coat rack, pulling on the bright red monstrosity, He opened the front door and welcomed the rush of biting cold. For some reason, snow always helped clear his mind and that’s all he needed at the moment. He walked out into the snowy yard and smiled softly, mind clearing as if the cool winter breeze was shooing troubling thoughts from his mind. Evan blew out a small breath, watching it swirl into the air. The Canadian hummed softly and began walking along a small path that led out of his yard and into the heavily forested area around his home. Snow crunched softly underfoot, snow slipped from the needles of the tall pines as bluejays flitted between the branches. The landscape was calm and serene, filling Evan with peace and relief. He turned off the beaten path onto a small trail that he often walked on when he needed inspiration for a song or just a small break from reality. The trail was well hidden in the dense forest but Evan had lived here for years and knew the path by heart. Pine needles and bare branches gently trailed across his face as he pushed past the trees, entering the small clearing he often visited. He brushed snow off of a stump, revealing a simple wood incense holder that was decorated with a detailed owl that he had painstakingly painted one cold winter when he was snowed in for a week. “Just where I left you.” Evan murmured and extracted a packet of incense and a lighter from his obscene red jacket’s pockets. He slid a frankincense stick into the holder and lit it carefully. Sitting down and inhaling deeply, Evan smiled. It was nice to relax in the snow every once in awhile. He carefully crossed his legs and gently placed his arms on his legs, slowing and deepening his breathing. A silent gust of wind sends a chill that seeped through his clothes. “Do you have to do that every time?” Evan asked out loud in a slightly irritated yet slightly amused tone, his eyes remaining closed.


	5. Part 5

“Yes, I do,” the source of the freezing wind replied, the voice held a smile and sounded a bit like a chilling breeze.

“Of course you do,” Evan replied in an unamused tone and slowly opened one eye to look at the source of the voice. It was a large albino great horned owl, it held a faint blue glow. Snowflakes of the same blue seemed to be constantly falling from its feathers. Henna-like baby blue patterns decorated the fluffy feathers. The patterns seemed to be in constant slight movement like they were dancing across the white expanse of fluff. The owl laughed, a strange mix of hoots and gusts of freezing wind. Evan shook his head and smiled.

“Why did I choose frankincense…” the owl complained and Evan snorted loudly, startling the large bird. “Speaking of, what brought you here today and what made you call upon me?” the owl asked, its eyes held human emotion and a strange knowing. Evan’s face fell and he looked away. “Don’t hide your emotions, Evan,” the large white bird whispered and it frowned. An owl frowning is a strange sight. Its large eyes looked upset and the edges of its mouth slipped down, slightly hidden behind its large curved beak. Evan sighed, knowing his guardian was right.

“Jonathan showed me his face,” Evan murmured. The owl looked surprised and confused.

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” the glimmering bird asked in bewildered tone.

“Yeah, but he was crying and he admitted a lot of stuff about his childhood. I didn’t say much other than sorry. He got upset and left. Luke said he’s swimming.” Evan explained to his guardian.

“Ah, I see. Would you like to check on him?” said guardian asked. The Canadian nodded slightly at first before his expression changed into one of confusion.

“Wait, I thought you could only look through the eyes of other guardians,” Evan asked and his guardian smiled.

“What can I say? The man likes his privacy,” the large bird replied, causing the Asian to roll his and laugh softly.

“Oh, shush! I’m not going to question how you know if he has a guardian or not, all knowing Chisanu,” he replied over dramatically. Now, it was Chisanu’s turn to roll their eyes. The two laughed and the owl shook their feathers out, a few feathers drifting to the snow and slowly fading, seemingly out of existence.

“Would you like to check on him?” the Guardian asked again, their eyes starting to glow with a low pulsing blue light that held strikes of gold. Evan nodded, ignoring the fact that Chisanu had already begun to prepare. He took a deep breath and held his hands out, palms facing towards the icy blue sky. Feathers began to swirl around Chisanu and the light from their eyes became nearly blinding. The large bird placed their strange wing wrist in Evan’s palms. The pulsing light flowed from Chisanu’s “hands” and into Evan’s, visibly flowing through his veins to his eyes and mouth. The Canadian’s eyelids snapped open as light poured from his eyes like water bursting from a dam. All he could see for a few moments was light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore if it keeps adding the same notes in each chapter... I dunno why it does that


	6. Part 6

Next thing he knew, he was plunged deep beneath the surface of a clear body of water. He had no control over the form Chisanu had thrust him into. Although he had no control he could feel all forces enacting on the body as if it was his own. A slight burning in his eyes from chlorine, cool water pressing in on all sides of him, fur swirling slightly in the currents stirred up by powerful legs and paws as the caramel toned body that was just a few inches in front of the large black nose that took up a small portion of his lower center vision. Evan was slightly startled at first. It was Jonathan! So Chisanu wasn’t lying when he said the man had a guardian as well. Said man swam up towards the surface and the body Evan was resting in swam up after the toned body. Evan watched as the light brown, almost golden, paws made strong strokes and easily sliced through the water. Pool water rolled off the slick muzzle as it surfaced, lungs taking in a deep breath of cool winter air.

“Well done, Jonathan. New personal record! Feeling better?” Evan was slightly startled by the guardian’s voice, it was deep and smooth. The edges of Jonathan’s lips curved up in a small, crooked smile.

“A little bit. Thanks, Noka,” he replied and stretched his arms, droplets of water rolling down his body and tracing his muscles.

“Did you ask your boyfriend is he has a guardian?” Noka asked with a smirk. Evan was suddenly much more interested in this conversation. Jonathan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“He’s not my boyfriend and I can’t exactly casually say ‘Hey, Evan! Do you have an elemental spirit animal who helps you in day to day life as well as keep your mental illnesses in check?’ Noka, he’s gonna think I’m insane!” the man protested and huffed.

“You mean… _delirious_?” Noka replied without skipping a beat. The toned man narrowed his eyes and glared down the bear before getting up and walking away. “Hey! It’s a joke!” the large bear shouted and ran after him.

“You’re lucky I can’t hit you,” Jonathan groaned, head leaning back and shoulders slumping. Noka laughed and it sounded slightly like waves breaking on a rocky arctic shore. There was a flash of bright pale blue light and Evan was back in the snow, pants soaked and cold seeping to the bone.

“Noka called me Jonathan’s boyfriend,” the freezing Canadian whispered in awe. Chisanu rolled their eyes and flew up onto the stump, taking the incense stick out and snuffing it out in the snow. Evan looked offended. “How dare you? Frankincense is expensive!” he said indignantly and gently picked up the incense holder, sliding it into his deep jean pockets. The Asian stood up and held his arm out. Chisanu flew up and perched on the offered arm. They began preening their feathers and Evan rolled his eyes. “Your feathers are always perfect. Why are you constantly cleaning them?” he asked. Chisanu looked at him in disbelief.

“My feathers are always beautiful because of my constant preening!” the owl argued, putting extra emphasis in their sentence. Evan scoffed, questioning why he even put up with the damn bird.

“I hate you,” the man muttered and began the walk back to his house, the albino owl hopping up onto his shoulders.

“I love you, too,” Chisanu replied, letting out that strange hooting laugh. They both fell into a comfortable silence. Sun glistened off the snow that crunched softly beneath Evan’s feet, bluejay calls and crow caws bouncing between the thick pines. A light breeze ruffled the man’s faux hawk as well as the owl’s feathers. It was a nice day and the Canadian felt privileged to live in such a secluded place, away from the hustle and bustle of city life. Soft pines brushed against his jeans and jacket as he walked the gently worn path. Freezing air filled his lungs before rejoining the frosty winter air in a soft swirling cloud. Chisanu’s soft feathers brushed against the man’s tan neck but seemed to phase through the branches as they pushed through a clot of tall pines.Evan was briefly blinded by a shaft of sunlight that shone through the trees. He stumbled and tripped over a large tree root that was hidden in the soft white powder. Chisanu screeched and flapped their wings wildly. Evan yelped in pain as he twisted his ankle and landed on the palms of his hands with a sickening crunch.


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Part because I'm tired and mentally, emotionally, and physically exhausted... may be a new part later tonight... if not then at least 2 parts tomorrow?

“God damn it!” the now injured man hissed through clenched teeth and placed his wrists in the snow, deep red slowly spread in the pure white. Chisanu flew to the Canadian in a panicked blur of feathers and pale blue.

“Evan! Evan, are you okay? Let’s get you to the hospital!” the large bird shrieked and tried to help Evan stand up.

“Can’t you heal me?” the man seethed with a clenched jaw.

“I’m afraid not, dear friend!” Chisanu replied as they panickedly attempted to help Evan, leaving deep slices in the toned skin with their sharp talons. The Canadian was breathing heavily, quickly bleeding out as he stumbled back to his house. The once friendly forest and cold seemed to be trying its hardest to injure the man further, pine needles catching on his clothes and frost seeping into his wounds and freezing him to the core. He laughed softly, wincing at the searing pain it sent through his body. Evan began wheezing roughly and grasped at his chest, beginning to wheeze up blood. “Evan!” Chisanu screeched as the man collapsed, bleeding profusely and laughing hysterically. The large bird became a blurry, flapping figure in the man’s eyes as his vision began to blur at the edges. He feebly grasped at his many wounds from the panicking bird’s talons.

“Asshole…” Evan muttered weakly and wheezed another laugh, gingerly touching his chest. The fall may have shoved his wrists out of their sockets and partially out of his skin but the panicking owl’s powerful talons and wings did the most damage. Deep wounds decorated his body and he feared the mighty wings may have broken his ribs. He huffed and closed his eyes, slipping into unconsciousness.


	8. Part 8

Evan slowly blinked into wake, briefly blinded and startled by the harsh artificial light. He looked around with blurry vision, spotting a dark figure sitting in the room.

 

“Good morning, Starshine!” the figure joked and chuckled softly. The Canadian wasn't awake enough to discern who the voice was, but he definitely recognized them. “Your hair is a mess! You look like Vegeta!” the voice spoke again and broke into loud laughter. Evan’s eyes widened, he’d know that laugh anywhere.

 

“Jonathan!” he gasped and sat up quickly, alarmed when a sharp pain in his arm stopped him from going forward and he became dizzy. The Asian’s gaze slowly traveled up his own arm as he tried to figure out what was holding his arm.

 

“You don’t remember, do you..?” Jonathan murmured sadly and moved to sit on the bed. Evan rubbed his eyes in an attempt to regain his vision. His vision was blurry and a bit as if he was drunk. The Canadian was startled from his poor attempts to focus by something warm and soft gently pressing against his forehead.

 

“Wha..?” Evan mumbled in a confused tone. He felt a pair of hands come to rest on the side of his face, small circles being rubbed into his right cheek by a softly caressing thumb. The soft pressure pulled back from his forehead.

 

“They warned me that you probably wouldn’t remember… there was a sliver of hope but it seems I shouldn’t have let them get up…” the latino man said softly, his warm breath tingling Evan’s skin and giving him goosebumps. The Canadian shivered under the taller man’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shortness of the chapter!!! Posting a long one right after!
> 
> EDIT: uhh.... yeah no I'm never finishing this and chapter nine is bad I deleted it I have it saved but it's bad so yeah no


End file.
